


The Unknown Face From My Past

by JudeDiAngelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Hufflepuff MC, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Past AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDiAngelo/pseuds/JudeDiAngelo
Summary: Before meeting for the first time at Hogwarts, Judith and Talbott actually met before. History running deeper than either of them realized.
Relationships: Talbott Winger/Original Character(s), Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s), Talbott Winger/You
Kudos: 10





	The Unknown Face From My Past

**Author's Note:**

> So, um hi everyone! I doubt a lot of people will be reading this (seeing how this is mad long...) but this a little fanfic/headcanon I have for my MC from Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery and the resident bird, Talbott Winger. My character’s name is Judith Harris, I can submit a bio on her if you guys wanna know more about her. 
> 
> I have a headcanon where Talbott and Judith met in the past (unoriginal I know) but their parents knew of each other too. So this would be their backstory. 
> 
> I hope you guys would give this a chance and like it. I have a few songs as background music to listen to (and I find it fitting in general) from Choices. Let me know what you guys think and feel free to ask questions!

Before meeting for the first time at Hogwarts, Judith and Talbott actually met before. History running deeper than either of them realized.

Kendrick Harris and Ava Evans were actually close friends before either of their children were born. Both were sorted into Ravenclaw, but never formerly spoken to each other for their first few years there. It was Ava approached Kendrick first. Kendrick was what most people call, the "strong, silent type". He spent a lot of time alone and wouldn't entertain any bullying Slytherins or Gryffindors, stepping in to fend them off but nothing more. He preferred his solitude, until he properly met Ava.

It wasn't until their fourth year, they've properly met. Ava was flying over a grassy meadow where she spotted Kendrick with a magical creature. She landed a few feet away, curious to see the silent Ravenclaw out here. Kendrick regarded the swan with an arched brow for a few moments before Samson, his Porlock, let out a distrustful huff. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously until Ava transformed back. Samson went to hide under his robes, a little startled. The witch looked a little nervous under Kendrick's calculating gaze.

"You're an Animagus..." came the statement after a few moments of silence. Ava was a bit surprised to hear Kendrick speak. And his voice. There was a surprisingly thick accent there, something she never heard before. But it wasn't unpleasant.

"I am..." Kendrick hummed thoughtfully.

"Impressive... Ava, correct?" The young witch nodded.

"Kendrick," the teen introduced himself. Ava let out a soft giggle at this.

"Nice to meet you, Kendrick." Ava and Kendrick seem to hit it off well. Even playing with Samson, once the young Porlock grew used to Ava, while Ava asked more about the silent giant of her House.

So it became a routine for them. Some time after their classes, they would spend some time together. Whether it be a study session or a trip to see Kendrick's magical creatures. Samson being Ava's favorite, see how cute the little horse guardian was.

Ava even dragging Kendrick to attend a ball with her as her guest. There was no romantic feelings towards each other, but it was assumed by many.

Even a Hufflepuff by the name of Trent Winger. He silently been pining after the young witch with light brown eyes before the end of their third year. She helped him study for their Herbology final for the year and he found himself lovestruck by end of their tutoring session. Though, Trent felt a bit imitated by the Ravenclaw with sharp gold eyes. Seeing them dance together at the ball made his heart ache, thinking he'll never get a chance to be with the beautiful Animagus who effortlessly stole his heart.

It wasn't until 5th year the two young men formally met in their Care of Magical Creatures class. The Hufflepuff did his best not to sweat under Kendrick's cold gaze as he approached him.

"Trent Winger, correct?" The hesitate nod was the only thing the young man in question could muster. Kendrick gave a small smirk.

"Nice to meet you Trent. I'm Kendrick and Ava's best friend." Trent blinked owlishly at him. Best friend? So that means-

"I've been noticing how you would look at Ava most of last year and I'll help you get with her under one condition..." Trent swallowed.

"And what's that?" Kendrick's smirk grew bigger.

"Just promise me that I get to be your best man at your wedding..."

\---------------

Time passed.

Making good on his word, Kendrick was able to gently push the two together. Which wasn't hard, seeing how Ava found the Hufflepuff to be rather enduring.

They all eventually all graduated. Ava and Kendrick were able to land a job at Saint Mungo's Hospital as Healers while Trent worked for the _Daily Prophet_ not too long after. About five years after graduation, Trent finally got down on one knee and proposed to the love of his life. Kendrick never felt prouder to stand by his old friend's side as he tried to fight back his tears as Ava made her down the aisle with her father.

It was most definitely one of his proudest moments. Rarely anyone has seen him at his lowest. Like when Ava and Trent caught Kendrick in Honeydukes with a little boy with the same gold eyes as him years later.

It was a secret that he kept from them, not because he didn't trust them. They were his oldest friends. No, it was because he was stupid. There was a witch he was dating by the name of Sade Cadet. She was a former Slytherin at Hogwarts who had a lingering crush on the stoic Ravenclaw. They crossed paths and starting dating. Kendrick thought Sade was a nice young woman but wasn't sure about their relationship the more she worked in the Ministry. It wasn't until she came to his home one day, looking nervous. Where she told him that she was pregnant.

A hasty marriage and nine months later, on February 9th, 1963, Jamal Harris was born. Kendrick and Sade adored their newborn son, but Kendrick was plagued with guilt. He knew that he didn't truly love his new wife the way he was suppose to. And he felt like he done something wrong, bringing in a child to what feels like a loveless marriage.

When his two friends caught him, he admitted his shame. He felt especially worse because he knew the two were trying for children but remained childless. He didn't want to come off as ungrateful for having such lively and healthy son. He truly loved his son, if only he could do the same for his wife.

Ava reassured her best friend that he was far from what he thought he was, encouraging him to do the best he can in the present situation, while remaining true to himself. Kendrick hugged his friend, grateful for having her.

More time has passed. Little Jamal grew older as the adults went about their life the best they could.

Until Ava and Trent went an urgent Howler to Kendrick, urging him to come to visit as soon as possible. Kendrick made haste to the Winger house, anxious to hear the news. He stood in disbelief as Ava eagerly informed him that she was pregnant. Kendrick never felt happier for the couple before him as they both lay a hand over Ava's slight bump.

It wasn't until about a month and half later, Kendrick gave Ava news of his own. He was expecting another child. The two were happy to be expanding their families.

Months go by and Kendrick's demeanor seemed sad. A 7-month pregnant Ava questioned her best friend during their break at work. Knowing he couldn't hide anything from her, Kendrick admitted that he was feeling homesick. Kendrick told Ava about his homeland, Barbados, when they were still students and hasn't seen his homeland since they graduated. He told her he was thinking about going back. Ava was a bit heartbroken to hear this news. But she valued her dear friend's happiness. She said he should go back, just a long as he promised to write. Kendrick smiled and thanked the expecting mother.

Kendrick gave his resignation about a month later. He and his family took a Muggle flight to Barbados, Ava and Trent there to see their old friend off. They noticed how slightly disgruntled Sade was, who was just roughly 6 and half months pregnant, but didn't comment on it. Ava cried once they were finally gone, already missing her best friend.

She didn't remain sad for long because a little over a month later, on August 14, 1972, her dear son Talbott Winger was born. She cried happily at how beautiful her son was. He inherited her hair and had his father's red eyes. She happily wrote to Kendrick, gushing over her new son. Kendrick wrote back, congratulating the couple and hoped to see the little boy for himself soon.

A few days after October 17, Kendrick sent a letter talking about the birth of his daughter, Judith Harris. Jokingly telling Ava that she could give Talbott a run for his money in the cute department.

The two adults had this playful argument for many letters until Ava decided she wanted to see her dear friend again. A year and half the two were born, Ava and Trent decided to take some time off of work to surprise their old friend at his mother's home. Mercy, being a Seer, saw them coming and had Kendrick clean out the guest room before their arrival, much to the confusion of her son.

"Surprise!" Kendrick blinked at the smiling faces of his two friends as he opened the door one night.

"Wha... what are you two doing here," he asked, letting them in.

"We came to see you silly! It's been too long, Kendrick!" Ava chuckled, hugging her best friend. The scarred man chuckled and returned the hug. He was happy to show them around his childhood home and introduced them to his aging mother, Mercy. Mercy was pleased to meet the couple, her kind gold eyes warm with happiness.

"So, where is she?" Ava asked with a teasing smile, eager to meet the little girl that seem to have Kendrick wrapped around her little finger. Kendrick chuckled and told them tomorrow. Since it was already late and his little girl was sleeping. She could become very grouchy if she was disturbed. Ava pouted and Trent chuckled hearing this, Trent teased that she sounded like a mini version of him. Kendrick simply smirked.

The next day, Kendrick carefully opened the door to his little girl's room, who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. The man chuckled at the cute sight and walked up to her bed, placing a kiss on her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. The girl leaned into the solid warmth that was her Papa as she was scooped up and lead to her restroom so she freshen up. After making sure was properly bathed and her teeth were nice and clean, he added some coconut and coco butter lotion to her skin and dressed her in a cute white strapless dress and gold little gladiator sandals. He added a little white bow to her growing coily curly hair to finish her look.

"My little princess," he cooed at his baby girl, which caused her to giggle. Picking up the girl again, he went to kitchen to get a pack of mangos and banana baby food blend and an apple for himself before they went out on their morning walk.

While they were gone, Ava and Trent woke up and got themselves ready for the day before waking up their son. The little boy felt a little distorted thanks to the time change, but put up minimum fuss as he was bathed and dressed. A simple dark blue shirt with a feather on the front, white shorts and brown sandals.

The Winger family were eating breakfast, courtesy of Mercy, when they returned. Kendrick, dressed a dark green tank top and black gym shorts smirked at his two friends openly stared at what seem to be a carbon female copy of himself that he hugged close to his broad chest.

"OH MY GOODNESS! SHE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!" Judith, who was playing with her father's shark tooth necklace, flinched at the sudden squeal and looked at the three new people in her home. Ava stared at the little girl with heart eyes and Trent chuckled, now understanding what Kendrick's look meant from last night. Sade literally gave birth to a female Kendrick. A few differences here and there but there was no denying that she was his daughter. Talbott stared at the very tall man and small girl in his arms from his father's lap, curious.

"Say hi, baby girl," Kendrick encouraged the little girl. Judith shrunk into his chest a little before waving and giving a soft hello. Ava cooed at the cute little girl, causing the girl's father to chuckle.

"Judith is rather quiet, and shy. It would take a bit for her to get use to you," Kendrick said. Ava said that wasn't an issue, for they had a good few weeks off from work. As the adults talked, Judith and Talbott were looking at each other. Both signaled to their respective parents to be put down. The adults watched as the two walked up to one another, studying each other.

"Pwetty..." Talbott said, touching the bow in the little girl's hair. Judith giggled shyly, taking the little boy's hand and leading him to her little corner with all her toys.

"That has to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Ava deadpanned as she watched the two children play. The men let out a laugh.

"If I didn't know better, Talbott may have a small crush on your daughter, Kendrick," Trent chuckled. Kendrick looked thoughtful at the idea. Ever since his baby girl was born, he swore to protect her from everyone, even from boys. He was gonna be her only love for as long as possible. But he wouldn't oppose if his old friends' son took an interest his daughter. He knows that young boy would be brought up to be kind and respectable, a gentleman. The type of man he would want for his daughter.

"If he still likes her when he's older, I wouldn't object," Kendrick said with a chuckle. Ava clapped her hands eagerly.

"Oooooo, that would be a dream come true! They're already so cute together, can you imagine if they were older?" Not yet, Kendrick silently thought as he gazed as his little girl. He didn't want time to pass so quickly, watching her grow up before his eyes, and eventually having to hand her off to Talbott at their wedding. He was just fine with being the only man in her world and Talbott is just considered as a nice playmate...

"Let's save that for when they're older," Trent said, doing his best to soothe his eager wife, who was probably already planning their son's wedding as they speak.

The two children played until their eyes grew heavy. Judith crawled onto the couch, where her blanket laid for when she wish to nap. Talbott followed, curious to what his new friend was doing. The little girl looked down at her blanket and back at the red eyed boy before scooting over and draping half of her blanket over his shoulders. The two cuddled up and drifted off, unaware of the smiling adults watching them.

During those few weeks, Talbott and Judith grew close. When it was time for the Wingers to go, the two were unwilling to separate. The adults watched as the little ones hugged each other goodbye, Ava doing her best not to tear up at the painfully cute sight, and made a promise to bring the two together soon.

\------------------

Time went on. Many years would pass before Talbott and Judith were reunited. Obviously, neither of them remembered each other since they were partially babies but the pull was still there.

"Papa, what are we doing here?" A 7-year-old Judith asked as she looked up at her giant of a father early one Saturday morning. They were standing in front of a house she never seen before. Well granted, she only been in Britain for a few weeks, so there isn't much that she's seen. The man regarded his little girl with one of his signature smirks as he knocked on the door.

"We're gonna meet some of my old friends, baby girl. Plus there's someone I would like for you to meet," he informed his little girl. Judith furrowed her brows at this. Someone to meet?

The door opened to revealed a woman in her early 40s with pretty long hair and kind light brown eyes.

"Kendrick! Oh my goodness, it's been too long!" The woman hugged her father with the biggest smiles on her face. The woman was very beautiful, she even a pretty white feather clipped into her hair. Judith watched the interaction behind her Papa's leg, still feeling quite shy. Coming to Britain isn't something she found pleasant. She felt like an outsider in what was suppose to be her new home. Some of the adults would give her judging looks that remain her of her mother, especially with her hair, which was in long locs that reached her lower back. The kids would make fun of her looks and her thick accent, which is why she remains quiet majority of the time.

"Is this who I think it is?" A melodious voice snapped Judith out of her thoughts as she found herself looking into light brown eyes. Judith flinched and clenched at her father's pant leg. Kendrick gave the girl an encouraging smile and gently pushed her from behind him.

"Judith, this is my best friend Ava Winger. Say hi, baby girl," Kendrick said softly to his little girl, giving her shoulder a small squeeze of encouragement. Judith looked up at her father and then at Ava.

'She seems nice...' the little girl concluded.

"H-Hello, Mrs. Winger. I-It's nice to meet you..." The girl felt her face flush when she realized that she stuttered. Her mother told her to stop that habit when speaking to adults, and she already messed up. Just as she was ready to hide behind her father again, Mrs. Winger let out a giggle.

"It's nice to meet you too, Judith. Please call me Ava," the woman, Ava, said, smile still in place. Judith pursed her lips, slightly conflicted. Her mother told her to address adults as Mr. Miss or Mrs. as a way of showing respect to adults. She never had one tell her to call them by first name, and she didn't want to disrespect anyone...

She looked up to dad, silently pleading for help. Kendrick did his best to hide his frown.

'Sade...' he thought with disdain. His wife wasn't pleased with how he raised their daughter and taken upon herself to train the girl to be a "proper, British witch in Britain wizarding society". Or whatever the hell that meant. He just sees how his baby girl is more shy and unsure about herself.

"It's okay, Judith," he said with a smile. The girl looked back at Ava.

"Okay, Ava," she said slowly. The woman giggled.

"Is Trent around," Kendrick asked his old friend. Ava shook her head.

"No, he was called to fix an article that another writer botched. But Talbott is here." Judith cocked her head at the name. Talbott...?

Ava caught this and smiled.

"Would you like to meet Talbott, Judith?" Judith shuffled her feet, unsure. She didn't want to be rude, especially since Ava is so nice to her...

"S-sure..." The adults smirked, silently eager to see this development.

"Talbott, sweetie! Will you come here, please? There some people I would like to meet," Ava called. Coming out from a room that may of been the kitchen, was a boy. Judith clenched at her Papa's pant leg again. She didn't have the best track record with dealing with boys that weren't Jamal or his best friend, Jonah. Boys were the main ones who picked on her for her size when she wants to play with them.

The boy, Talbott, walked up next to his mum, regarding the two new people with a calculating gaze.

"Talbott, this is Kendrick Harris. He's my best friend from when I went to school. And his daughter, Judith," His mum introduced the pair. The man, Kendrick, regarded him with a kind smirk, his sharp gold eyes filled with amusement. He had an interesting necklace on, with a tooth that he hasn't seen from any animal he read about.

"Nice to see you again, Talbott. It feels like just yesterday when I meet you when you still a toddler," Kendrick greeted. Talbott blushed at this.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Harris," he said politely. The man chuckled.

"Please, call me Kendrick. I'm not that old," he joked. A soft laugh was heard and Talbott looked towards the girl, clinging onto her father's leg. Judith, at least that's the name his mum said.

Judith stopped giggling once she noticed that Talbott was looking at her now. Normally, she would be a little nervous but...

Something was different about Talbott...

Talbott was thinking similar thoughts. He rarely likes the idea of being around other kids, but...

For some reason, Judith was an exception...

Something felt familiar...

Both were thrusted out of their train of thought when their parents pushed them closer. They were now standing right in front of each other. Judith fidgeted, toying with a loc. They took in each other's appearance.

Judith's dark brown hair was down, the sides were pulled back into a small ponytail to reveal her face. A simple sleeveless black dress hugged her body, flaring out at the hips and stopping above her knees. Gold gladiator sandals covered her feet. A thick black chain was around her neck, holding a blue and silver ring.

Talbott's hair a bit more free, a few strands falling over his forehead while the rest was pulled back into a low ponytail. A regular white T-shirt hugged his torso, tan shorts on his legs and dark brown sandals on his feet.

Neither has said a word and the adults could only watch on.

"You're pretty," Talbott finally said. Judith's eyes widen at this.

"R-really," she quietly asked, a blush staining her face. Talbott blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah," Talbott confessed honestly, taking note of the foreign, but pretty accent in her voice. Judith smiled.

"Thank you..." Kendrick smiled and Ava was doing her best not to fangirl. Talbott was thoughtful for a moment.

"You wanna come outside and play with me," he asked. Judith's eyes sparkled with excitement and she looked at up at her Papa, silently asking for permission. The man laughed gently.

"Go on and have fun baby girl," he said. Talbott took Judith's hand and lead her outside.

"Looks like that answers tha- Ava, what are you doing?" Kendrick turned from the direction the children went to his best friend who was writing something in a notebook.

"Kendrick, you think red and gold would be a good color scheme for their wedding," Ava asked. Kendrick did his best to keep a straight face.

"Ava, they're 7 about to be 8 in a few months."

"So?!"

"So, let me enjoy having Judith as my little girl!"

\-------------------

"So, what do you want to do Talbott," Judith asked. Talbott looked thoughtful.

"How about tag," he offered. The girl nodded eagerly, happy to have a new playmate. But she noticed the hesitant look on his face.

"What's wrong Talbott," she asked. Talbott glanced at her nervously.

"Can you keep a secret," the boy quietly asked. Judith pursed her lips, confused.

"Yes, I can," she said cautiously. The boy regarded her with a serious look.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you, do you promise?" The girl studied him for a moment before holding out her pinky. Talbott's brows furrowed.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Making a pinky promise. A pinky promise is suppose to be a Muggle version of an Unbreakable Oath. This is my way of showing you that I'm serious," The girl said. Talbott blinked in surprise but locked his pinky with hers.

"I promise to keep your secret, Talbott," she whispered, looking into his red eyes. The two stood there for a few moments before Talbott broke eye contact first, trying to hide his blush.

"Alright, Judith. I trust you," he said. He took a few steps back and transformed into his Golden Eagle form. Judith gasped in delight as Talbott flew around her.

"Wow! That's so cool, Talbott," Judith cheered. Talbott flew down and tapped her before taking off.

"Hey! No fair! You didn't say we started! Come back here!"

\---------

The game went on for a bit, Judith was a bit too winded to continue to play and sat under the shade of a tree. Talbott landed on her lap and she didn't hesitate to pet his feathers. Talbott preened happily under this attention, relaxing under Judith's gentle fingers.

"Lunch time kiddos..." Judith looked up to meet the questioning gaze of her father.

"Judith, why is Talbott in your lap?" The girl blushed and stubbornly looked at her dad.

"He likes the attention," she said. Kendrick did his best not to snort at the cute scene in front of him. Good thing he offered to bring the kids some food. If Ava found them, she wouldn't hesitate to embarrass her child.

Talbott got off the girl's lap and transformed back.

"S-sorry, Mr. Harris," the boy mumbled. His mum must've told Kendrick about his ability, meaning she trust the older Harris with his secret. Meaning he made the right choice to trust the girl next to him...

Kendrick cracked a smile at the pair.

"Kendrick, and it's quite alright. You two enjoy," he said, setting the basket down between them before walking away.

"Oooo, food! I'm so hungry!" Talbott glanced at the girl who was already digging in the basket with an eager smile. The boy blushed and smiled at the girl's authenticity.

\-----------

"What else can we do," Judith wondered aloud as they finished eating. It was a little past noon now.

"Can you dance," Talbott asked randomly. Judith cringed, already hearing her mother's chiding voice, saying the dances from her homeland were "too inappropriate" for a female in British society.

"Er... somewhat. But I never really learned some of the dances here," she carefully admitted. She glanced at Talbott, who seem to be contemplating something.

"Can you," she asked, trying to change the subject off of her. Talbott blushed.

"I, er..., my parents showed me how to waltz but I never practiced with anyone before," he mumbled. This quipped her curiosity.

"Waltz? How do you do that," she asked, wanting to learn something new. Talbott grew fidgety.

"It's like a fancy dance they do at balls... I-I can show you if you like," he said, shyly glancing at the girl next to him. Judith clapped her hands, excited.

"Oh yes, please!" The smile on her face was doing funny things to his heart.

'Maybe I should ask Mum about that later...' he mused to himself.

"Alright, wait here. I'll be right back," the boy instructed. Judith nodded as the boy got up and ran back inside his house. She twiddled her thumbs, thinking about the red eyed boy.

She felt happy to make a new friend. He was already nicer than a lot of the other boys from her village and really smart. And not to mention cute. Her cheeks grew warm at the last thought.

"I'm back." Judith looked up as Talbott approached with a little box. She got on her feet.

"What's that," she asked as Talbott set the little box on the ground.

"It's a music box my parents gave me for my 7th birthday. It has the songs they like to dance to, and apparently they also helped me sleep as a baby," Talbott said. He took a breath as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"We should practice our stances..." the girl nodded slowly, curious to what Talbott could possibly mean by that. The boy stepped closer and took ahold of her hands. Placing one of the girl's hands on his shoulder, Talbott held her free hand in his own as his remaining hand rested on her lower back.

"Is this okay," he asked. The girl didn't respond at first, too busy screaming in her head and running in circles.

"Judith," Talbott called. The girl in question blinked, as if remembering where she was.

"H-huh, what?" Talbott raised a sharp brow.

"I asked if this is okay," he repeated. She flushed in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah, this is fine. S-so what's next," the girl asked, trying not to think about how close they were.

"Well, like I said I never practiced with anyone before. Mum and dad said if me or my partner decide to lead, the other person has to try to follow the flow. Like if I move forward, you're suppose to move backwards. Does that make sense?"

"Sounds simple enough," Judith deduced. Talbott smiled.

"Good, let's try it."

\-----

"Alright, I need a break. Hold on." Talbott said, letting go of the girl to massage his feet. They've been practicing for Gods know how long and the girl managed to step on his feet more times than he could count on both hands.

"I'm so sorry, Talbott! I-I didn't mean it," the girl fretted. She normally was very light on her feet, it's just when she looks in Talbott eyes, she gets nervous and suddenly forgets what they were doing and-

She sighed, covering her face in embarrassment. Talbott was actually an excellent teacher, she just gets caught up in the fluttering feeling that seems to take place in her chest whenever they make eye contact. She didn't want him to think she was completely hopeless...

She glanced at the music box and then at Talbott.

"Wh-Why don't we try wi-with the music box," she offered, hopeful. Talbott glanced at the girl, uncertainty dancing in his eyes.

"I don't know-"

"Please, Talbott! May-Maybe I'll be better with music! Please, can we try," the girl pleaded, wanting to impress her new friend. Talbott looked into those gold puppy dog eyes and sighed. For whatever reason, he couldn't say no to her...

"Alright..." Talbott picked up the music box to select a song before standing again. Judith stepped closer, taking the initial position he showed her.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3Xmqo3ly8s>

Talbott took lead of the dance, a little surprised to see Judith's eyes closed. Even more surprised how she didn't step on his feet after the first few steps. She seemed to flow seem effortlessly with the music, her steps light and sure. Her face calm and serene under the sun's gentle rays. Talbott found this sudden grace and peace the girl suddenly portrayed under the sound of the melody to be... alluring. He slowly twirled the girl under his arm, smiling at the sound of her giggle.

"This is nice," she whispered once she was in his arms again. Her gold eyes were now open, displaying a sea of calm with a ghost of a small smile on her face. Talbott felt his breath catch for a moment.

"Yes, it is... You seem to dance better with the music. How did you know?" The girl gave a light shrug, offering a bashful smile.

"Music tends to have a calming effect on me," she said as the two glided nearby the forest line.

"You were nervous," Talbott asked. An innocent question, but it didn't stop the girl from blushing.

"A little," the girl admitted shyly.

"Why? It's just me," Talbott said, as they slowed down, swaying in a place for a moment. Judith shyly glanced at him under her short curly lashes.

"I- um... I don't know... I'm not used to being this close to a boy that's not my dad or brother," she says, biting the inside of her cheek.

'They certainly don't make me feel the same way I feel towards you...' she thought. The boy let out a tentative hum.

"Do you want to stop?" Talbott found himself liking the girl, and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"N-no! Not at all," she exclaimed before clearing her throat.

"I mean, no... I-I actually like being this close to you," she says more calmly. Talbott smiled and settled both hands on her waist. Judith's hands instinctively went to grasp his shoulders as he picked her up and spun around.

"Haha, Talbott! We didn't practice this," Judith squealed in delight, soft laughter escaping her as she took in the beauty of the nature around them. She looked down to find Talbott looking at _her_.

'Oh my...' she thought, noticing a spark in the boy's eyes.

'She's so lovely...' Talbott thought as he looked up the girl. Her locs flowed effortlessly behind her. Her pouty lips were spread in bright smile as her chest rose and fell with each laugh. Her gold eyes were partially glowing under the sunlight. It's like with the music, she shed her outer armor.

He was seeing the _real_ Judith. And he wanted to imprint this picture in his mind forever...

Talbott carefully set her down, resuming their dance.

"You're right, we didn't practice this. But you were graceful as if we have," Talbott said softly with a smile.

"Maybe it's because you're an excellent lead," she whispered, suddenly breathless. Talbott blushed at her praise. He braced an arm around her back, dipping her back. Their eyes locked.

'What is happening? Something about him/her feels... magical...' they both thought, hearts racing. Talbott pulled her back up, both ending their dance with a graceful spin. Judith rested her forehead onto his, her hand moving from his shoulder to his chest.

"Thank you for teaching me," she quietly said, a shy smile on her full lips. Talbott returned it with one of his own.

"Thank you for being my first dance partner," he replied. The two stood there for Gods know how long as the song faded in the background. Eyes closed with small smiles on their faces.

Ava and Kendrick watched the scene from the window. Ava excitedly smacked Kendrick's arm.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen," she squealed. Kendrick looked a bit disgruntled.

"Still, no wedding planning."

"Oh come on, Kendrick! That song will be perfect for their first dance!"

"Ava!"

\---------------------

"I haven't had this much fun ever since I came here. I never want this day to end," Judith sighed as they sat in their tree. They were watching the sunset from within the branches, watching the breath taking view.

They've danced, played, talked about almost anything that came to mind, sky gazed, Judith even allowing Talbott to braid her locs. A pretty braid swept over her right shoulder.

Neither felt the awkward shyness from their meeting this morning. Just a warm sense of familiarity...

"Same here, I never felt this way before," Talbott quietly confessed. Judith looked over at him.

"Felt what way," she asked. The young boy fidgeted nervously.

"I'm not sure what exactly I'm feeling," the boy mumbled with a blush. Judith pouted.

"Well, try to describe it." The boy spared a glance at her before taking in a breath.

"I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Especially when I see you smile... and it's because of me... my heart feels like it wants to beat out of my chest sometimes when you look at me," Talbott said, feeling his ears burning. Judith was silent for a few moments before letting out a soft laugh.

"Sounds like love to me," she chuckled. Talbott spluttered a response, forgetting himself as he slowly lost his balance. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Woah! Easy there, you could've fell," Judith chided, though there was no real heat behind her words.

"S-sorry..." The two noticed just how close they were. Judith cleared her throat and pulled away a little.

"W-well maybe love is too strong of a word. I've read Muggle romance books that talk about similar feelings... you could just like me and care about me. I..." the girl trailed off to look at Talbott.

"I... I know I like and care about you," she softly confessed. Red eyes went wide with shock at this revelation. She likes and cares about him...?

He let out a breathless laugh, holding her hand.

"I'm glad you feel the same too, little bird," he told her. The girl looked confused for a moment.

"I'm not the one who can transform into a bird, bird boy," she teased, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Talbott chuckled.

"Consider it my pet name for you. Who knows maybe you can become like me and transform into a bird," Talbott mused as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Really? You'll teach me," the girl asked with a smile. Talbott held out his pinky to her. Her smile widen as she hooked her pinky finger with hers.

"I promise, little bird," he swore. Judith leaned in gently pressed her lips to the young boy's cheek. When she pulled away, Talbott raised a shaky hand to the spot Judith kissed.

"Wh-what was that f-for?" The girl giggled shyly, eyes sparkling with warmth.

"A little way for me to say "I care about you, bird boy"." Talbott blushed and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. Judith sighed through her nose.

"I care about you too, little bird," the boy whispered against her cheek. The two looked into each other's eyes as the sun set behind them.

"Time to go, baby girl!" They looked down towards the Winger home, Kendrick, Ava and Trent looking up at them. They glanced back at each other, hesitant, but slowly scaled down the tree.

"Kendrick, I know you saw that-"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ava. I didn't see a damn thing," Kendrick interrupted. But of course he saw his little girl kiss Talbott. And Talbott kissed her back. Still.

She was his baby girl and remain that way for as long as he can allow it.

The two children walked up to the adults slowly, hands intertwined.

"H-Hello, Mr. Winger... it's very nice to meet you," the girl greeted. Trent chuckled.

"Please, call me Trent. And it's pleasure to see you again, Judith. I wished I've came earlier to meet you but work had to ruin my day off," Trent playfully huffed. Judith chuckled at this.

"Time to head home baby girl," Kendrick said, holding out his hand. Judith squeezed Talbott's hand, unwillingly to leave him just yet.

"Will we be able to come back, Papa," his daughter asked with hopeful eyes. Kendrick looked toward Ava and Trent, slightly pained. They were lucky to get this day, with their work schedules, who knows when they'll be able to bring the two together again. And let Sade will never allow Talbott around their home without constantly trying to monitor them.

"I can't say for sure, baby girl..." The building tears in his little girl's eyes hurt him. She didn't want to leave him.

"W-wait! I, uh, want to give her something," Talbott blurted out. Kendrick regarded him with a head tilt. The boy rushed to the back of the house and came back with a single flower. A white clover.

"A flower?" Judith asked aloud.

"A white clover, to be exact. T-think of me, little bird," Talbott asked shyly as he placed the flower behind her ear. Through her teary eyes, the girl smiled.

"Of course, bird boy..." The adults watched as the two kids hugged. Reminding them of the time when the two were just little toddlers.

They were meant for each other. They all silently prayed that they could bring the two together again one day...

\------------------

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLuTWdUCq60>

Unfortunately, that day never came.

Just a little over two years later, Talbott's parents were killed at the hands of Death Eaters. Just a few weeks shy after that horrific tragedy, Judith's father died of a heart virus on his birthday. Their respective pain and grief clouded the happy memory that they shared of each other. The only living memory of that day was the white clover, hidden away by Kendrick in a Muggle romance novel that he would read with his daughter that he stashed away in the safe he gifted her when Mercy died.

Growing up past these tragedies, there were days where the two would remember of the good days of their childhood, where all they could remember was a child who they cared about. Their names lost to their grief and time but the unexplainable warm feeling that they got from being around them remained. A girl with long locs and a pretty accent. A boy who knew how to waltz and his little music box.

Although they may not remember each other, they thought about each other often with fond sadness.

When they met again at Hogwarts, to them it was first time. But the warm unexplainable feeling in their hearts says otherwise.

_'Who are you?'_ Talbott thought as he taught Judith the spell to help her become an Animagus. He faintly remembering promising a girl years ago that he would teach her to be like him. Where she can hopefully become a bird and go flying with him. But that felt like a lifetime ago...

_'Who are you?'_ Judith thought after she watched Talbott transform into a Golden Eagle and fly away. She learned of his part of his story and why he never registered to become an Animagus. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she's been in that position before. Remembering a bird with similar coloring as his feathers fly off as she chased after it. It felt like a lifetime ago, but she faintly remembered making a promise to a boy about that same bird...

_'Could it be...'_ Judith thought as she watched Talbott hold his feather necklace with a relieved smile. A _white_ feather necklace. She remembered a woman with a very similar feather that was clipped into her hair. Judith's chest ached when she listened to what happened to the boy's parents. It reminded her that she was just alone as he was, losing her loving father. Though, what made her breath catch was the familiar spark in his eyes as he proclaimed that she was now his friend. His friend for life. She thought back to the boy who taught her how to waltz, spinning her around in the air in their first dance, his eyes sparkling as he watched her.

_'Is it really you...'_ she wondered...

_'Could it be...'_ Talbott thought as he stared at the tombstone in shock. He had a faint memory of his mother introducing him to someone named Kendrick when he and his daughter came to visit his old home. When Judith showed him the necklace that resided around her neck and explained what it was, Talbott faintly remembered seeing the exact same one around the man's neck. He looked at the girl, as he reached out to touch the shark tooth. He thought back to the girl who was clenching at her father's pant leg.

_'Is it really you...'_ he wondered...

_'She is...'_ Talbott realized as he watched a memory from Kendrick's point of view. A young version of himself was braiding that same little girl's hair. The two looked comfortable under the tree they resided under. When the younger version of himself finished, he was engulfed in hug by the little girl. Now she has name. A familiar face.

_'He is...'_ Judith gasped in shock as she stood next to Ava. Watching the young version of herself dance with that same little boy from her past. She watched as her young self twirl effortlessly under his arm before being pulled against him. She was giggling about something as the boy looked at her with a soft, fond expression. Now he has a name. A familiar face.

The young couple, now recently turned 16, stood in front of their smiling parents in shock.

"So all this time..." Judith started, looking into those red eyes she fell in love with. Many years before she even fully realized.

"You were..." Talbott continued, feeling that familiar fluttering feeling from his childhood whenever he looked into those gold eyes.

"The unknown face from my past..." They looked at each other in surprise before slow smiles broke out onto their faces.

"After all this time, we found our way back to each other, little bird," Talbott chuckled, hugging his girlfriend close. The girl in his arms giggled.

"And all this time, we kept each others' promises," Judith said, kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"And it's about time you two realized it!" The pair shyly glanced at a grinning Ava and smirking Kendrick.

"Now, about that wedding," she started, smirking deviously. That pair blushed fiercely.

"Mum!"

"Papa, do something!" Kendrick snorted.

"She's been mentally planning your wedding since you guys were toddlers. Trust me, there's no way around her," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. A gesture that said "Nope, keep me out of this." Judith glared at her Papa, knowing good and well where she got her "I'm gonna mind my business" attitude from.

"So help me Talbott Winger, you haven't wifed her the next time I see you, I'm boxing your ears!" Talbott covered his face, slightly mortified by her mother's fangirl behavior and Judith simply giggled out of fond embarrassment.


End file.
